Three dimensional printers are in widespread use. Examples of three dimensional printer technologies includes stereolithography, selective laser sintering, and fused deposition modeling to name a few. Stereolithography-based printers utilize a controllable light engine to selectively harden or solidify a liquid photocure resin one layer at a time. In some embodiments the light engine includes a light source that illuminates a spatial light modulator.
Some of these light engines originate from projectors that are used for displaying images and video. When these light engines are used for three dimensional printers, certain inefficiencies result because these light engines have electronics optimized for the display of full motion video. There is a need to redesign the electronics to be optimal for three dimensional printing.